Teddy Bear Love
by mikanchan94
Summary: Yusei and Jack have finally met will a teddy bear help them regain their relationship? YuseixJack


AN: This is my first Yugioh 5ds story. Sorry if its bad.

_All you need is a teddy bear and a whole lot of love._

**Teddy Bear Love**

It was a fine morning in Neo Domino City and the famous Jack Atlus was just getting out of bed. A screen popped out and showed his maid, Mina.

"Atlus-sama what would you like to eat today." She asked.

Jack paused before answering

"The usual"

"Alright Atlus-sama." The screen vanished leaving Jack alone, thinking of the days he had in Satellite. He stood still for a moment and until something caught his eye. It was a teddy bear.

White with a red ribbon tied around its neck. It looked a little old because of the stitching and the smudged fur. What was interesting about the bear though was the name on the ribbon. Jack stared at the bear and he remembered the past and love he left behind.

_**Flashback**_

_Satellite, the polar opposite of Neo Domino City. It was rugged and cruel city to the outsiders, but to the residents of Satellite it was a way of life. They knew no other way to live except to fight for themselves and a few of their very close friends. _

_They barely had any food to eat one meal, let alone three. They had ramshackle houses that they share with the rats and insects and the mice. To the residents of Neo Domino City even a cockroach is worth more than a resident of Satellite._

_But even in the mist of all this we can find a shred of happiness. _

_Jack had come home after running his errand. It would just be Yusei and him today because the rest of the group would be out the whole day. When he came in he saw Yusei sleeping on the coach. He looked peaceful in his slumber, as if he had nothing to care about. Jack was glad that Yusei's finally getting some sleep. _

_He seemed to be awake all night and whenever Jack came around to tell him to sleep he still said just a few more minutes. Heck even when he said that he wanted to have sex Yusei still refused. In fact he pushed Jack out of the room and locked the door._

_Jack sat next to him and stroked his hair. It was silky smooth and he caressed his face, tracing memorizing every curve, every detail of Yusei's face. He put a feather light kiss on his cheek and gently put him on his lap._

_Slowly Jack also drifted off to sleep. When he woke up he noticed that the sun was setting and his lap felt a bit lighter. He stood up instantaneously when he noticed that Yusei was missing. He relaxed a bit after he saw Yusei crouched beside a small box. _

_Yusei stood and turned to him._

"_Finally awake Jack?" Yusei taunted with a smile. Jack retorted_

"_It wouldn't have happened if you weren't asleep."_

"_True enough I suppose" Yusei laughed._

_Jack was a bit worried though Yusei looked a bit paler and he seemed less vigorous then usual._

"_Are you feeling alright?"_

_Yusei froze for a millisecond before he regained his usual posture._

"_Why would you think that?"_

"…_Nothing, nevermind." Jack went over to Yusei and started to molest him. Unfortunately for our poor king Yusei was not in the mood._

"_I know that we haven't had sex for a while, but I need to do something. Maybe later tonight."_

_Yusei went and picked up the box and went to his room and locked the door. Now this really worried Jack._

_Later that night Yusei went over and went over to Jack._

"_Jack could you come here for a minute." Jack was taken aback by this, but he followed anyway._

_Yusei led him to his room and he handed him a teddy bear with white fur and a red ribbon._

"_I made this for you 'cause it's your birthday today." Jack was touched that Yusei remembered, he even forgot that today was his own birthday. He gave Yusei a rare smile and took the teddy bear out of his hands_

"_So. What should I name it?" Jack asked_

_Yusei shrugged his shoulders. Jack took a good look at it before engraving the name in the ribbon_

"_Why that name?" Yusei asked. Jack gave Yusei a kiss_

"_So that I will always return to you, wherever you are."_

_Yusei smiled and gave Jack a mind-blowing kiss. Then Jack led him to the bedroom to do some naughty things all night long. _**;-)**

_**End of flashback**_

Jack stared at the window thinking. After that he met Rex Goodwin, the man who ruined his relationship with Yusei. It was for Yusei's own good though, Goodwin threatened to hurt Yusei and the rest of them if Jack refused to go. He didn't want to see Yusei hurt by him; he would rather die than let Goodwin hurt Yusei.

It hurt though using Rally against Yusei and stealing his precious card away from him. Not to mention that he acted like a complete bastard a few days before the planned time. It hurt to see Yusei's bright eyes turn dull and cold. It had a look of hate, anger, disappointment, betrayal and most of all heartbreak.

Jack wouldn't be surprised if Yusei would believe him or forgive him. Heck even he thought that he didn't deserve it. His musing would have to wait though. Mikki called in signaling that breakfast was ready.

After breakfast Jack went out for a walk. For some reason he took the bear with him. Even Jack didn't know what demon possessed him to do that. It just happened like when you automatically put on your favorite necklace without thinking and suddenly when you're at school you realize that you have the necklace.

Of course somewhere along the way Jack just happened to drop the bear and sent him to a complete frenzy. He spent the rest of the day retracing his steps trying to find the bear, but he couldn't find it. Jack went home depressed about losing the bear. It was, after all, the only thing that reminded him of the time he and Yusei had together.

_Then again it could symbolize that I have no chance of getting Yusei back._

Jack went home empty-handed.

**Somewhere else in Neo Domino City**

Yusei was standing outside of Rua and Ruka's house when he was interrupted by Yanagi.

"Anchan is this your bear?"

Yusei turned and saw a bear with white fur and a ribbon that said Yusei on it. His mind went blank and suddenly memories of Jack and him appeared.

Their first meeting, their first date, their first kiss, their first sex, all the memories started pouring out like a broken dam that was holding back many decades of water behind it.

And like a broken dam he started to shed all the unshed tears he held for the last two years.

"Anchan are you okay." Yanagi was caught by surprise when he saw Yusei cry. It was very rare that the teen would start to show any form of emotion.

"Yea I'm fine. Could you give me that bear, please?"

"Of course Anchan. It does say your name after all."

"Thank you" Yusei took the bear and ran out of the house leaving a confused Yanagi behind.

Yusei took his bike and started to head toward Jack's place.

_Jack I don't know what this means, you confuse me, but I'm more than willing to give it another try because I never hated you. Never._

He came to a halt when he saw Jack walking to his house.

"JACK!" Jack instinctively turned around. Even after all these years Jack could still respond to Yusei's voice without a first thought.

"Yu…sei?" Jack was astonished. He would never expect Yusei to come and see him.

"Jack" Yusei breathed, even after two years he still couldn't speak to Jack without feeling a knot form in his throat.

"Yanagi found this on the road and I thought you might want it back." Yusei waited for a response, but Jack was still dumbfounded by the fact that Yusei was standing outside his door with his bear in Yusei's hands.

"Well since you're not responding I guess I should leave." Yusei turned and started to leave.

_Who are you kidding Yusei he hates you. I bet he threw it out on purpose._

"Wait Yusei!" Yusei turned around and found himself in Jack's embrace.

"I'm sorry" Yusei was shocked. He never thought that Jack would apologize to him. Then again he never thought that Jack would still hold him like this.

"I never hated you. Ever." Now Yusei was starting to get worried.

_Crap! Did Jack go out to drink? He knows that he doesn't have any tolerance to alcohol._

Yusei calmly pulled away and looked at him in the eye and said

"Jack are you high."

Ouch. All the poor guys trying to do is tell his (ex/soon to be if everything goes well)lover that he's not mad and that he wants to tell him he wants him back in his life and all the other mushy gushy things that will need another fifty pages to write and since I don't want to take up anymore pages I'm gonna shut up and keep writing the story.

--

Jack looked at Yusei and prepared for it.

"Jack you know that you have a very low and I mean the I'llgetdrunkifIevensmellalcohol kind of low tolerance. Are you trying to kill yourself I don't want you to embarrass yourself in public and I find you drinking what am I gonna do. Oh god what have you been doing for the last two years. You haven't gotten any sleep probably and I wasn't there to make you sleep. Why do you do this to me I'm stressing out because of you. And its because I still love you and I never hated you, but I thought that you hated me so I never told you and I probably ranted for god knows how long and told you all my secrets and you probably stayed silent because you know that I usually spill out my secrets when I rant and now I'm gonna shut up."

He takes a reeaall deep breath and mentally kicks himself for letting him rant like that.

Now if there is one thing that Jack does better than anyone else in the world it would be how to make Yusei spill the beans. And with the newfound info Jack grabs Yusei and pulls him in a deep exhilarating kiss.

When they pulled apart Yusei spoke

"So I'm guessing you never really hated me either huh?"

"Never babe."

Jack kissed him again and dragged him to the house and did some naughty things.

Next morning

Yusei moved around the bed and was surprised at first when he saw that it wasn't his room. Then he remembered last night and blushed.

"'Morning Yu-chan"

Jack was standing outside the doorway with his I'm-so-sexy-pose with a smirk on his face.

Yusei gave him a smile and went over and leaned over to Jack. Jack being Jack thought that he was going to kiss him so he was real disappointed when Yusei pulled back with a naughty smirk on his face.

"Sorry but I wouldn't want to spoil you J-a-c-k" Yusei traced his fingers on Jack's chest with a naughty smile on his face.

"I gotta go"

"Will you be coming tonight?"

"If you really want me to."

Yusei smiled and went out of the room.

Jack was alone and he looked at the teddy bear and chuckled

_I don't know if it was the bear or not, but I think that it did help me find my way back to you_

_pant pant_. SUCCESS! I finished! Now comes the more difficult part. Seeing if you liked it or hate it enough to review. AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Okay I'm done well I hope you like it and please read my other stories as well it will brighten my day trememdously. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
